Star
by Demonking101
Summary: Inuyahs is the ruler of Eastern Japan and Kagome, his queen had a pup of there own. Here name was Star. What will happen to the group and Inuyahsa Kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

**Star**

Inuyasha, the Great Dog king, ruler of Eastern Japan and Kagome, his queen had a pup of there own. Her name was Star. Star was a very energetic and loved to fight. (She got that from her father.) Stat was a half dog demon just like her father. She had raven black hair like her mothers and piercing gold eyes and dog ears like her father. Star grew up into a very lovely woman. At the age of seventeen she was a spitting image of her mother. Star usually had on battle armor made out of White dragon scale. Under that she had on a outfit similar to Sangos. Star was training some of the new warriors in her fathers kingdom when she had seen her father come out the great hall and Kagome and there adopted son Shippo right behind them. Inuyasha told his son one day to he needed him to guard his family with his life. When Inuyasha told him that, Shippo began to train with Inuyasha and grew into one of his mightiest warriors. Inuyasha was coming out when he noticed Star teaching the new warriors. So he decided to go and take a look.

Inu – Kagome I am going to go for a walk ok.

Kag – Sure, me and Shippo are going to see Miroku and Sango.

Inu – Hey Star what are you doing?

Star – Nothing father. I'm just training the new warriors. They are a little new at fighting.

Inu – Just make sure you don't hurt them to bad ok. O yeah hurry up. Your mother is going to cook dinner.

Star – Yes father. Ok you guys take a 5 min break then weapon training.

Warrior #1 - O man do we have to? We are just to beat to keep on training. Were just humans.

Warrior #2 - Yeah come on. Can't we end training for today.

Star – That's right your human that's why we need to train you to hold your own against demons So SUCK it up. She yelled.

** With Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku**

Miroku and Sango live in the castle with Inuyasha and the others. Miroku helps train priest and priestesses while Sango traines slayers to help Inuyasha out. They have two kids, one boy and one girl. The boys name was Cloud and the girls name was Snow. They loved to play with Star and bug there uncle Inuyasha. Cloud took after his mother and became a slayer. But his sister took after there father and became a priestess. But they still learn under both parents.

Cloud – Father, Aunt Kagome is here and guess what, shippo is to. Can we play with shippo father. Please

Miroku – Only if shippo wants to play. Now where is kagome anyway. Sango wants to talk to her about something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miroku – kagome, Sango wants to talk to you about what's for dinner. She can't figure out how to make fry bread.

Kag – O ok I will go see her right away. Shippo you stay and watch Cloud and Snow ok.

Shippo – Mother, do I have to? I wanted to go train with father.

Kag – No stay here and watch them while me and Miroku go talk to Sango. Miroku come on we need to see if Sango needs any help.

Miroku – But I was going to see if Inuyasha needed any help with anything.

Kagome just stood there and gave Miroku a evil look that would scare any demon away including two of the three Dog Kings Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome – Miroku don't make me tell Sango about the time you went parting with us. Now come on and Shippo stay here.

Yes ma'am Shippo said while standing at attention and Miroku just dropped his head and gave a big sighed while saying ok ok I'll go.

Kagome and Miroku went down the hall into the kitchen to see Sango trying her best to make the bread but keep burning it. Finally she just threw the dough and everything else on the table on the floor. Miroku did not want to go near his lovely but angry wife at the moment for if he did he would get a really really big lump on his head for seeing her like this.

Kag – Sango is everything alright?

Sango – O Kagome I was just um.. um.. Cleaning up that's all.

Miroku just stood there not wanting to draw the attention of a very angry woman who could easily kill over a hundred demons. He just wanted to go and have a little fun with his adopted brother and best friend Inuyasha.

**With Star and Inuyahsa**

So father what are you going to do today? Star asked.

Inu – Well I was thinking of just relaxing today cause after the meeting with my brother and the humans about some demons making a mess I need to relax.

Star – Hey I know do you want to train with me? What do you say, it will be fun.

Inu – Ok I guess I can hurry up and beat you before dinner is ready.

You think so, then come on lets see what you got old timer Star said right before she gave a lower left round hose kick to Inuyasha. But Inuyahsa seen this coming and just caught her foot.

Inu- Star you still have a lot to learn before you can even think about taking me on. Do you got that sweetie?

Star just starts to growl and tries a left hook. But Inuyasha just dropped her on the ground and laughed.

Inu – Ok I think that enough for today. Why don't you go see if you uncle Sesshomaru is doing anything and invite him to eat with us before he leaves.

Star – What he's leaving already but we only get to see him a few times a year when he brings us gifts and comes to meetings.


End file.
